The Wager
by megschaos
Summary: AU from Season Two on...Tim and Julie have an easy relationship. Friends. In an effort to make him improve more academically Julie starts a series of bets - but what will the final prize be to the wagers they both start setting?
1. Chapter 1

Desperate times called for desperate measures – and times were desperate. Julie looked at the teenage boy sharing the breakfast table with her, and narrowed her brown eyes, her pencil tapping on her lower lip thoughtfully. Her dad's star full back was glowering at his chem lab write up as if it had somehow damaged his honor. She shook her head and closed her history book, "Alright Riggins, I promise you that the table of elements is NOT out to destroy you. What seems to be the issue."

"Listen Taylor – this class and your mother's insistence that I take it was a slave driver – are enough to drive me crazy. Did I somehow offend your mom?" His drawl had lost a bit of it's normal easy roll, getting an edge to it that normally wasn't there. Making her smirk and roll her eyes again.

"Welcome to my world Riggins – welcome to my world." She moved around the table and plopped next to him and looked at his papers and the lab workbook, "Okay, you have Your results flipped."

"This is why…"

"Rally girls aren't an option Riggins. And I KNOW you know this – because I was there during your make up lab. You aren't an idiot. So stop playing the role and get your homework done." Julie grinned at him, and Tim was reminded of just how scary the Taylor women were, "Take your time."

He ran his hands through his hair, "Alright – But what do I get?"

"What do you get…oh…as a reward?" Julie made a HUGE show of looking very thoughtful, "How about not having my Mom and Mr. Gustaine riding your ass? That could be an AWESOME reward."

He nudged her chair with his foot, "I think I liked you better when you were intimidated and rarely spoke you know that…"

Julie grinned, "Well, then you shouldn't have lived with us so I didn't get to know you Timothy Riggins. You and your love of Oprah and your man-crush on Patrick Swayze." Her eyes twinkled at the fullback as it was his turn to roll his eyes and then he shrugged.

"Patrick would do my lab write up for me…he is a giver…you can just tell."

"Not if he met my mother he wouldn't." She flipped through his history notebook and shook her head, "I swear I have no idea how you read this chicken scratch." She didn't look over at his chuckle, she could hear his pencil working on the paper and didn't want to distract him, so she flipped through the notebook some more, "TELL me this is a joke – you are not doing your history paper on the Alamo. Tim, PLEASE tell me you are being more original than that."

"You know what Taylor…bite me."

"Riggins, I would but I don't want the Rally Girls to come after me for hurting the big bad 33."

"You found my secret weakness – bites from bratty blondes."

"That write up done yet?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you had best get to work or I am going to substitute your burger tonight for a soy burger."

"Sadist."

"I am a Taylor."

"…valid point."

"And you aren't doing the Alamo as your paper. I refuse to allow it."

Tim poked her with the eraser end of his pencil, "And just how do you plan on stopping me? Last time I checked you are rather short and underweight for stopping me." He raised a dark brow, his lips curling into a familiar smirk, "Unless you plan on playing dirty."

The blonde sniffed and raised her nose a bit in the air, "I don't have to play dirty – because I play smart. Brat."

He burst out laughing – a real, deep laugh, "What did you just call me?"

"A brat. It's what you are."

"…I don't know what you could mean. And I can't remember the last time someone called me that. Usually if it starts with a 'b' it's a bit longer and ends with a 'd'."

"That's because most people aren't lucky enough to get to see this bratty side of you." Twirling a blonde curl around her finger, she snagged he workbook he slid her way, "See? You take your time and you know what you are doing."

He shook his head and stood, wincing as he stretched, "I am grabbing a water and that gel pack from the fridge - want anything?"

Julie frowned thoughtfully watching him make his way to the fridge, stiffness to his usual rolling gait, "How hard did you get hit at practice today anyway? Want some Advil?" She knew from watching him – it took a lot to bring Tim down – and that was due to practices where literally he drug over half of her father's defensive line up and down the field. And while he rarely let anyone see the effect that had on him – there were days like today when it was just enough to dive him over the edge. And he would to sore to hide it.

"If you have some Advil that would be great, and you don't want to know how hard I got hit. Let's leave it at – it was hard enough."

She heard the clinking of the bottles as the door to the fridge opened and then his chuckle, "Oh, I think your mom loves me – I really do."

"The beer is my dad's – not yours."

"Not the beer smartass – there are leftovers in here…other than your dad's chili."

"Yeah, we destroy the chili left overs. Yeah, those are there for you – or as she likes to call you 'The bottomless pit of Dillon.'" Julie said, as she padded down the hallway, calling the last bit over her shoulder with overly exaggerated air quotes.

The football player snorted, "She thinks I can eat she should see a defensive player eat. She would be THRILLED that it's just me that she is feeding. Is anyone wanting this leftover buffalo chicken casserole stuff?"

"You know we are eating dinner in like an hour right?" Jule said setting the bottle on the table and looking at him like he was nuts, "Like a FULL meal."

Time just looked at her, "And your point?"

"My point is…you know what – never mind my point. I don't think I actually have one." She rested her chin on the palm of her hand, "I think there is some of that pasta salad in there too if you want it."

"I ate that yesterday – your mom brought it with her for our weekly 'Pick Tim Apart' meeting. It was productive. I got pasta salad and she only threatened to smack me with my folder three times." He leaned against the counter heating the food up in the microwave. He popped a few advil as he took a long drink of milk, after fishing a glass out of the cupboard, rolling his eyes at Julie's applause.

"All that and you remembered a glass."

"You know one of these days I will get my payback on you brat."

"I am not a brat – you however, it's firmly established." She turned as she heard someone come in through the garage, "Hello?"

"hey Jules, Tim…" Tami set her bags on a bar stool and took in the scene before her, Tim making leftovers, homework for both him and Julie on the table and Gracie sleeping in her play pen in the living room – everything seemed to be going the way it had been all year. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked over at Tim, "How's it going Tim?"

"Julie is mocking my History paper topic and I am cleaning out your leftovers. So, pretty good." He shrugged, "Same old same old…"

Tami grinned, "At least someone is cleaning them out. I am going to get comfortable. How do taco's sound for dinner. Since Tim is here…." She shot him a look, "And I KNOW he likes to help…"

"I never should have made y'all my guacamole…but I don't want to intrude Mrs. Coach." Tim said with a small grin, "You don't have to feed me every day I come over to do homework."

Tami waved him off, "You don't need to worry about that. Eric likes having another guy around, so just nod, smile and the ingredients for your guacamole are in the fridge…" She headed in to change and Tim shook his head.

Who would have thought that one of the lowest times in his life would have brought this? The teasing with Julie, the banter with Mrs. Taylor, and something with the coach he had never expected – respect. His time he had spent with the Taylor's had been intense. He had made mistakes – but now they were private jokes and … he shook his head and turned back to the fridge to start digging out the items he needed for the dip.

"C'mon Blondie – you can cut the onion."

"How did I get roped into this? This is your dip." Julie got up and headed for the kitchen anyway, "You know – you COULD make a double batch if you wanted to…Just saying."

"You are gonna have to ask nicely for that Taylor." Tim smirked at her, making her roll her eyes and come into the kitchen to help, "What? No polite request? Single batch it is then…"

Julie sighed and bumped him with her hip, "You know you could try being a gentleman and just MAKING a double batch."

"Right. 'Cause that is what I am all right. A gentleman." Time nodded, fighting to keep a straight face, "I know when I hear the rumors and such around town that that is EXACTLY what they call me."

Julie paused and shot him a lok out of the corner of her eye, mentally bashing the town for just not getting it. Not that she had been much better. She had written him off too. Before he had come to stay with them. Before the tornado. Before he had taken on her father's wrath for a kiss and a night that was completely her fault. Before the studying and actually getting to know him. Not that they were best friends by any means, but they were friends. Sort of. She had actually spent a lot of time thinking on this and she wasn't really sure what they were.

They studied together, when she needed a break from girl drama at lunch she could sit with him and the other's players, he saved her backside when she got in over her head, he was a great listener and sounding board. She stopped chopping onions and waited for him, biting her lower lip and then just speaking her mind, "So Tim…"

"Julie…."

"I have a question – are we friends?"

The knife that was slicing through avocado paused and shoulders shrugged, "I dunno….I guess so?" He hadn't really thought about it much. He liked her, she was funny, smart and didn't mind his silence. She was a HUGE reason his GPA was up - well that and Mrs. Coach and his fear of her wrath and thus Coach's wrath. He just felt – GOOD in this house and around her. Beyond that he really didn't think about it much.

"What brings out the deep questions Taylor?"

"Well, you are making The Guacamole and I couldn't help but think – this is a REALLY different Tim Riggins than I think most people around here know…" Julie turned and leaned against the counter, "It just made me start thinking."

"the last time you started thinking I ended up chaperoning your photographer friend at a footballgame." Time started mixing everything together and Julie started putting things away or into the sink, "What is really bringing all this on?"

"Well…" Julie was interrupted by the reappearance of her mom.

"Alright y'all….Tim, can you start the grill? Coach got waylaid by boosters." She rolled her eyes as the two teens winced. Julie because she would have hated that and Tim because he was involved with the team and knew how intense those 'accidental' meetings with a booster could be.

He as on his way out to start the grill when he paused in the doorway, "Riggins, I will make you a bet in regards to this paper of yours – if there re more than three papers on the Alamo I win and you have to owe me a favor and if there aren't – you win and I will run interference for you with that new Rally girl."

Tami rolled her eyes, "Really Jules? It's a good topic."

Tim smirked, "You are on Taylor. You are on." He closed the door behind him on his way out to the patio to start the grill. Tami looked at her daughter and shook her head.

"Jules, he is WRITING a paper without me having to hold football over his head. Can't we just be happy?" She put her hands on her hips and looked her daughter in the eye. Julie just shrugged.

"But really mom…the ALAMO? Can you get more cliché?"

"Honey, it's Tim. Small academic victories."

Julie just shrugged and licked the spoon Tim had been using to make the guacamole, "Why settle for small ones?" Her eyes twinkled at her mom, "A challenge, a bet – maybe it will make them more moderate sized victories."


	2. Chapter 2

Tim had to admit – he couldn't believe he had lost the wager. Sure, writing about the Alamo was an easy paper, but the others in his class were usually more prone to over achieving than he was. So he had been pretty secure in his bet with the blonde Taylor. However, it appeared that by attending class regularly he was a bad influence on their school work. This to him was a sign that he should go back to taking Wednesdays off – but to Mrs. Coach and the rest of the Taylor clan it was a sign he had lost his bet with Julie. A loss that was now looming over him in ways he didn't like. Because Julie Taylor had yet to claim her favor and Time was less than pleased about that.

"C'mon Taylor, you should just get this over with. You know you wanna just ask me to change the oil in your car or something." Tim said as he waited, and he thought very patiently, for Julie get a book out of her locker, "You draggin' this out is slowly making me nuts." He shot her his most charming grin, the one that had a tendency to make ladies melt and had gotten him out of more than one scrape over the years.

"But see Tim, this is part of the fun. Driving you completely insane is one of the perks of winning this bet." She found her English book and slid it into her messenger bag before looking up at him with a smirk of her own, "So just sit tight, I am sure that sooner or later there will be something that you can assist me with." She held up her hand, "And no – changing my oil doesn't count. And no I don't want another go 'round with your spiel on the rip off artists that are the Quick Change locations."

The fullback shook his head, "Julie, they are rippin' you off. It's stupid to pay them when I can get it done for you faster and cheaper. Even I know that." He leaned against the locker next to hers, "Are you sure you don't need anythin'? Anythin' at all?"

"Well, world peace would be kinda cool."

"Somethin' reasonable?"

"Not yet…" She grinned up at him and then caught a glimpse of something over his shoulder that made her roll her eyes, "Okay, new Rally Girl incoming – the clingy one. You might wanna make like Smash and run like hell."

Taking her word for it Tim moved down the hall, calling over his shoulder, "This isn't over Taylor."

She saluted his back as it vanished into the crowd, "Tell me that when you aren't running from a five foot two Rally Girl Riggins!"

Timothy Riggins was not hiding from a Rally Girl. He wasn't. He wasn't in the men's room hiding from a Rally Girl. It was that he was killing time until the bell rang. It helped that Saracen was also in there with him not hiding. But really, that new girl just had a lot of – exuberance for football players. He had tried pawning her off on Landry – but Tyra had scared her off. Tim leaned against the tile on the wall and ran a hand over his face.

"So, um…a-are you going to help out with the JV team t-thing this weekend?" Matt asked from his perch on one of the sinks.

Time rolled his eyes and sighed, "Well, as a team leader, "he used air quotes and smirked, "It's my responsibility to be there to help guide the up and comers." He looked at Matt, "When I was there age I was already bumped up to Varsity- so I don't get this whole training camp thing. But if it earns some extra points with Coach for the next time practice is just too damn early…"

Matt shot Tim an exasperated look, "L-listen up Riggs – I don't know how else I can say this…are you tryin' to piss him off with some of this shit? You are damn good and…"

Tim chuckled, "Seven, I love football, beer and making sure I have as few regrets as I possibly can. The goals that these loves give me – sometimes wires get crossed an'…"

"And you end up doing s-suicides in hundred degree heat."

"Damn right – besides without me y'all would be bored shitless."

"….where is the downside to that?"

"Seven, you dated a Taylor too damn long. We need to get you a Rally Girl."

"Y-you can keep your stalker Riggs."

"Dammit."

Now he was sure that Hell was freezing over – he was in the library without any type of bribe or threat of lost game time. Granted his math was reading a bit like hieroglyphics at the moment –but if Landry would hurry his ass up and get here to decipher the damned equation for him into English – or some form of English, because it currently was not in any form of English that Tim was familiar with. He tossed the pencil onto the table and ran his fingers through his hair – in frustration or boredom or some combination of emotions – he wasn't entirely sure yet. All Tim Riggins knew at the moment was that he loathed trig, he wasn't overly fond of anyone with the last name 'Taylor' that had helped him get his grades to the point where they would let him TAKE trig and that Landry Clarke REALLY needed to stop making out with Tyra and get his ass into the library.

"Sorry Tim, I…" Landry plopped down into the chair across from Tim, a silly grin on his face and Tim just rolled his eyes.

"Dude, it's great that you and Tyra are all kissy-kissy…but I don' really care right now." He gestured at his math homework, "'Cause this crap isn't in English or if it is – not in any form I know. This is why two being kissy kissy at the moment? NOT helping."

"Okay! I get it. Really." Landry shook his head and spun Tim's book around so he could see where the football player was, "Okay, you are right – this is a little complicated. But nothing you can't do. Let's just start from the top of the page…"

Two hours and a location change later, Landry was wondering if anyone would care if he killed Tim Riggins in the middle of the Alamo Freeze. Just beat him to death with the other player's own books, "Tim…I swear to you – not since 'Of Mice and Men' have I wanted to kill you this badly."

"Yeah yeah yeah…I think I got it." Tim bit his lower lip and finished the last problem before shoving the notebook at Landry with a look of weary ambivalence on his face, "If it's wrong – jus' LIE to me. I don' wanna know at this point Clarke."

"At this point I say we call it a damned night." Landry said looking over the problem before shooting Tim a grin, "Okay and I swear to you I am not lying – you got it. Thank the gods I think you finally are starting to get trig."

Tim was about to say something when two blonde joined them at the table. He looked from Tyra to Julie with a raised brow, "Tyra, Landry an' I were havin' a moment here…"

She just snorted and patted his hand, "He is a math whore Tim, and he has these moments with lotsa people."

"Now Tyra don' cheapen my time with Tim here…" Landry said leaning back in his chair, an arm going over the back of her chair in what for Landry – was a subtle maneuver.

Julie just shook her head, "Alright Tim, I sorta have the favor that I need your help with."

The fullback blinked and looked at her and then at Tyra, "If Tyra had ANY help in pickin' this out – I may jus' have to back out."

"No, it's not that. Really. See, my mother – you remember my mother Tim? Woman who has this AMAZING guilt trip ability…?" Julie grinned at Tim and continued, "But see she seems to think I am not involved enough at school so she volunteered me to sell tickets to the spring formal and since you will be around for the JV orientation camp thing…."

Tim started to shake his head, "Jules…really? C'mon – I have to deal with a bunch a guys who all think that they are going to have this cake walk onto Starting Line up, then there's your Dad, and Buddy Garrity. Have you ever MET Buddy on a day that has to deal with football? No, no tickets. No way in hell." He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her and then at Tyra, "NO."

"I KINDA already told my mom you would man the table with me…and give me a ride home after…" Julie said with a little hopeful grin, "One weekend Tim and you can intimidate JV players and then help me sell tickets. It'll be fun."

"You and I have VERY different meanings to the word fun Taylor. An' I also have to try and do Trig. Because you an' your mom have made me your next project…" He shot Tyra a look when the blonde started to laugh.

"Tim, you love it and you damn well know it. Well, the project part. I think the only one where that likes trig is Landry." She patted her boyfriend's hand and kissed his cheek, "Crazy man."

Tim just shook his head and turned his attention back to Julie, "Seriously Jules? This is seriously what you want from me."

She nodded and smirked at him, "I do – plus think how much sales will go up with the bad boy of the Dillon Panthers helping me sell tickets."

"I see now Julie…I see. You are usin' me for this. I am jus' eye candy for your ticket sales." Tim's eyes twinkled wickedly at Julie, who was flushed and on the verge of pouting at him, and he didn't move fast enough to miss the smack to his bicep.

"Jerk." Julie sniffed and then stole one of his fries, "Ew cold."

"Thief. I am a growing boy here…"

"So go get more."

"You…you are the fry thief."

The two girls shared a look and an eye roll before Julie did just that, Julie waving off Tim's suggesting that she should get him a chocolate swizzle while she was up there, "Now who is using whom Riggins?" She shot over her shoulder, sticking her tongue out at him.

Tyra looked from Julie to Tim and back again, and leaned across the table while she was gone, "Tim so help me if you are actually flirting-"

"Oh my god Tyra….she is the coach's DAUGHTER and I am no Seven. I like my balls attached thanks." He gave her an exasperated look, "Besides, she isn't really my type now is she. I mean – think about it." His eyes darkened and his lips lost that usual smirk for a moment, but then they were back, "Anyway, we are jus' friends. No more and no less. Got it?"

"Keep it that way jackass. All I am sayin'."

Tim help up his hands in surrender and grinned at Julie when she handed him the swizzle, "Just to keep you from pouting Riggins. I know your addiction to the things."

"Mhmm. You are a giver Taylor. How about you give me my fries too?"

"Your fries? No, see these are mine. And I am going to eat every…" She smacked at his hand as it darted in to steal some of them, "Ass."

Tim shot her a wounded look, "Really…?"

She just shook her head and ignored him, turning her attention back to Tyra and Landry, "So you two are going to the dance right? You wouldn't make me suffer through this alone now would you?"

The taller blonde sighed, "Well, since we're actually together…and his mother seems really excited about it…" She pointed a finger at the smirking Tim, "And you…watch it or I will tell Mrs. T that you would LOVE to work the dance."

Tim shook his head, "You are evil Tyra…just sayin'."

Julie looked at the faces around the table and chuckled to herself – if anyone had told her that this was going to happen here in Dillon when she first moved here. That she would have a best friend like Tyra, that she would have a group of people in her life like Landry and Tim, she would have laughed. She never would have thought that this little town was where her life would really take shape. She pulled a scrunchie out of her purse and pulled her hair up into a messy bun on the top of her head, "Alright, this girl needs to head home. I have Gracie Belle tonight so that my parents can go and get their smile on."

Tim started packing up, "Team has to be there too – I can drop you off if you want Julie." He pointed at Landry, "Don't forget to be there. I know from experience – and you don' want to be doin' that many suicides and bleachers Clarke. TRUST me." He shook his head and waited while Julie gathered up her stuff, "Why do you girls always have so much stuff anyway?"

"So that we can make boys like you carry it all for us." Julie said as she shouldered her bag, with a shake of her head. Tim just shook his and rolled his shoulders to loosen them before leading her out of the restaurant.

Once they were completely out of the restaurant, Tyra looked at Landry, "So, did Tim Riggins just WILLINGLY agree to sell dance tickets?"

"Yeah…and the world isn't ending…"

Tyra watched as the truck pulled out of the parking lot, shaking her head, "Oh my, this is going to get interesting…"


	3. Chapter 3

There was something to be said for JV Introduction Camp. Or Intimidation Week as the players called it. Tim hadn't had to go through it – he had been pulled up in the middle of his JV season so this strange week of shadowing the Varsity – he hadn't had to live through it from the other side. He leaned back against the fencing that surrounded the field and watched as the JV players were put through a Varsity work out. It felt strange to be there in workout clothes and not be out there running, sweating and generally plotting how to be the first one to the shower after practice. He shook his head and nudged Seven pointing to a few of the more lackluster players out on the field.

"If that one doesn't trip over his own feet…"

Matt just chuckled and shook his head, "Worst part – I think he's sober Riggs…."

Smash leaned over from the other side of the fence, "He IS sober and in 3…2…"

"BOOM." Tim completed the sentence as the player tripped over his own feet and went down hard. The three starters shared a smirk as they heard Mac tear into him, "And just like that he gets the full Varsity experience boys…"

Smash grinned, "No, it's not the complete experience yet Riggs…."

"S-Smash has a point Riggs. I mean, they haven't been told yet that they are all one. Or that they need to have fun out there." Matt pointed out, "Cause we all know doing suicides in the summer in Texas – that is a BLAST."

"Awww….QB1 is mocking the system Riggs."

"I know 2-0. Looks like our boy is growing up."

"You know that I think? I think that I am going to be throwing a lot of passes to people who aren't the two of you. That's what I think." Matt said with a roll of his eyes, "W-Why are we standin' out here anyway – can't we do this from somewhere else?"

"I vote…" Tim was cut off by Smash.

"Riggs, we ain't doin' this from Smitty's. Not everythin' is better with a beer. Besides…"

Tim shook his head, "An' here I was gonna say the film room. I am REFORMED Williams. REFORMED. Ask anyone."

Smash leaned forward and shared a look with Matt and then they both looked at Tim, "Where is the six pack Riggs?"

"Yeah Riggins – where is it."

"I am telling you….REFORMED."

Three hours later the team leaders were sitting on the fifty yard line, drinking the beer that Riggins had stashed in the ice bath in the trainer's room. The pads and the showers a distant memory, the JV players long gone and with them the press and the coaches – leaving the three team leaders, a twelve pack of beer and the field – Matt looked around and shook his head, "Guys, wanna run some plays?"

Tim was already up and moving, "I dunno QB…can you throw after a few beers? Playing while buzzed is a skill that has to be learned over time."

"I hate to say this – but Riggs has a point Matty. I mean – he did invent the drunk tackle." Smash went and got into position, ignoring the salute that Tim was giving him for his commentary.

"Hell, if your gonna fall down anyway might as well take some defensive ends with ya." He took his stance and then charged Smash, getting him right before the endzone, "That the best you got Williams?"

"C'mon Matty – give me somethin' to work with here….you can't be lettin' Riggs have it that easy."

"At least you admit you're easy Williams…"

Matt grinned and shook his head, "Ya walked into that one Smash."

The running back looked from Tim to Matt and shook his head, "We corrupted him Riggs…"

"About damn time."

"Set…."

At midnight the trio headed off the field, their beer can tower gone. There had been another beer run about nine. There had been plays called and balls thrown. But there had been a camaraderie that hadn't existed last year. A bond of sorts. If asked about it – Tim and Smash would roll their eyes and Matt would just grin.

"So, the dance is a casino." Tim looked at the tickets and the picture frames that went along with the tickets, before shooting Julie a LOOK, "Taylor, I think that this is above and beyond here. That's what I think."

"Well, you are the one who went and made a bet with me – and lost. So, this is JUST what you need I am thinking."Julie said as she sipped on her drink from her side of the sales table, "C'mon, it's just for a few hours. You will survive Tim."

"Do you know what I have been through lately? Do you know that I have to deal with JV players CONSTANTLY? Do you know how aggravating they can be?" He turned his attention to the small group that had appeared in front of the table, "Well, hey there. Y'all ready to make some memories?"

The blonde just watched him turn on the charm, and shook her head. He could say whatever he wanted – they had sold three times the tickets with him sitting at the table. While she thought it was a commentary on the school and the town and how they viewed the team and its players – it was also raising money for things that weren't football related. So she figured it was a win-win. She smiled her patented 'coaches daughter' smile at the other students and handed over their picture frames. Then she turned her attention back to Tim.

"Right, because y'all don't like lording it over these guys that y'all are already Varsity AND starters AND have State rings. Cause I know that of ALL the students in this school – you Panthers are the MOST humble of them all." She started digging in her purse for a scrunchie and when she didn't find one settled for two pencils to stab into her hair to keep it in place and off of her neck.

"But see the thing Jules? We DID win state. That is now somethin' the rest of these guys have to live up to. You think if we take it easy on them that they will have a shot in hell? F-" He stopped at the sight of Tami standing in front of the table, one brow up and her hands resting on her hips, "Freak no?"

"That's what I thought you were gonna say Tim, 'cause you know how I feel about foul language at school. Especially from a leader like yourself, so I thank you." She grinned as she took a look at the sales sheet, "VERY impressive you two. I am proud of you. Now Tim I will see you tomorrow after practice won't I?"

The fullback honestly was confused, he looked from mother to daughter and then back again, "Ma'am?"

"To help set up – we need someone tall, with good upper body strength, someone who owes me a favor and…" Tami paused when she saw the shoulders droop, "Great. See you there!" And with a wave of her hand she was melding back into the crowds in the hallways.

"You know that you are doing this with me don't you. I sure as hell…"

"Are you crazy? I am watching Gracie. I got a free pass."

"Taylor – there are times I really don't like you."

"Well, if you weren't so freakishly tall or could tell my mother no…"

"Who CAN tell your mom no?"

"…"

"See? Now open up another box of the ugly frames, I see basketball players heading our way."

Twenty minutes and a six sets of tickets later she was once again left alone with Tim Riggins and her thoughts, "So, you have that big Chem test coming up right?"

"I do….and I am feeling pretty damn good about it too. I am feeling a B at least on this one."

Julie just gave him a look, "Your write ups have all been C's…so that is where I will stick you."

"Another bet – c'mon Taylor. Really?" Tim shook his head chuckling, "Alright – I'll nibble on this one. Whatcha wanna bet?"

"If you hold true – which is STILL better than what you were doin' – you have to let the school paper do that interview for the sports special edition." She grinned at him, "You know you REALLY wanna anyway."

"An' if I get a B or better – you have to be my morning run buddy for the off season." He gave her a cocky smirk, his eyes twinkling at her.

"I don't run Tim. I dance. I occasionally speed walk. But I don't run."

"If you're so confident in my lack of Chemistry then there shouldn't be an issue huh?"

Julie thought about it for a few moments and stuck out her hand, "You have a deal."

"An' right over left and down…." Tim called out as he led warm ups for an early Saturday practice. He was not in pads – none of them were. This was just a 'fun' practice. So it would be like a pickup game. A way to let the JV guys have some fun before they were sent back to JV – Varsity liked it because it was like a pickup game. No pressure, no pads, no constant scrutiny from…anyone who had ever set foot in Dillon. He stood back up and grinned at the players, "Alright ya'll ready to play some…I think it's ultimate Frisbee – isn't that it Williams?"

Smash grinned and shook his head, "Sounds good to me…"

Coach Taylor just shook his head, "Will you two just go join your teams – C'mon Saracen, and can't you control those two huh?"

Matt just shook his head and jogged over to the sidelines chuckling. Controlling Smash and Riggins? Yeah no – that was WAY above his pay grade. He waved when he saw Julie over by the sidelines, glaring daggers at Tim, "Hey Riggins – I think Julie has an issue with you bein' alive at the moment."

Time grinned over his shoulder at her and waggled his fingers, "No, she has an issue with my Chem test grade." He jogged over to the sidelines, "Somethin' wrong Taylor."

"You got an A-." She put her hand on her hips and GLARED at the full back, "An A freaking minus."

"Why yeah, yeah I did. So I will be seeing you at five then for our run." He smirked, "Unless you are backin' out?"

"Oh, no you don't. I am NOT goin' back on my word." Julie threw her hands up in the air, "Congrats on the test – but FIVE am. REALLY Tim?"

"Blame you guys for that one. I was fine bein' an underachiever till y'all came along."

Tami looked up at her daughter as she flopped down into the chair in front of her desk, "Mom, we need to go shopping. It seems I need running shoes."

Tami froze at her desk and then looked up at her daughter like she had grown an extra head, "You need what there sweetie?"

"I need running shoes. Tim got an A minus on his chem test." Julie stated as if that explained everything. When her mother just blinked at her like she had lost her mind, Julie sighed, "There may have been another bet involved. I said he wouldn't get higher than a C. He said he really thought he had it. So now I am his morning running buddy. For the off season."

Tami grinned and leaned back in her seat, "Tim got an A minus? Tim Riggins."

"All on his own." Julie grinned sheepishly, "It's pretty damn amazing when you think about it – if I wasn't so mad about the running thing I would be pretty damn proud."

Tami started to gather up her things and was already reaching for her purse, "I think we need to get you some running clothes too sweetie because you can't run in what you currently have." She went around her desk and pulled Julie to her feet, "I will say this though, if I had known that all I needed to do was to dare Tim Riggins to get him to actually live up to his potential? I would have had an easier year last year."

Julie got her to her feet and followed her mom out to the car, "See – there are times when I do know what I am talkin' about mom."

Tim watched as Julie came out of the house right on time, five am, the next morning, "Look who remembered."

"Yeah yeah yeah….my dad took great pleasure in wakin' me up this morning. You football guys are evil. Who the hell is up this early to RUN."

"It's Texas, it's cooler to run now than later." Tim shook his head with a chuckle, "All stretched out?"

Julie nodded, "I don't run but I am not that blonde." She followed him down the street, no sound in the quiet morning other than the sound of their shoes hitting the pavement, a soft cadence. It was a slow pace, he was obviously holding back for her. She had seen him run on the field and during practice. She knew those legs of his were able to go a lot faster than this.

But here they were – plodding along. She had to admit it was rather peaceful at this time of the morning – more than likely because most people were sane and were still fast asleep at this time of the morning. Or were just getting up, she looked over at Tim and shook her head, "I never would have pegged you for this."

Tim shrugged, "I like the quiet. I like that not everyone an' their mama is out and about and in my way." He looked over at her, "An' a little running is good for a hangover, you can sweat out the booze. Sure, you tend to throw up, but who hasn't?"

Julie rolled her eyes and dug in a little deeper, "Why am I not surprised with you. Alright Riggins. Let's get this run over with."

Tim grinned wickedly at her, "You think you are up to a full out run hmmm?"

Julie knew she was asking for it. Really she did. She knew that saying yes was like signing a death certificate for her legs and possibly her lungs. But still she heard herself say, "Bring it."

An hour later she was on Tim's back as he carried her up into the yard, "Y'know Taylor I didn't think that when I said 'running buddy' I meant 'pack mule'."

"An' I didn't think that you wanted us to run all over hell and back."

"It was two miles…" She could hear him trying not to laugh as he jogged up her driveway and deposited her on the front steps. She turned and smacked him.

"Y'know what Tim Riggins, I think you don't think I can last the entire off season."

"I KNOW you can't last the whole off season."

Julie narrowed her eyes at him and sniffed, "Well, we will just have to see about that." And with that statement and went into the house and closed the door, leaving him shaking his head on her doorstep. Then he turned and started the run home.


End file.
